


Sentimentality

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Adult Valkyrie Cain, F/M, Implied Valkyrie Cain/Skulduggery Pleasant, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Sort Of Dirty Talk, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's just Solomon talking about what he'd do for Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Valkyrie Cain is a student of the Necromancy discipline, being taught by Cleric Solomon Wreath. She says something Solomon can't let go, and suddenly, they're both in too deep.





	Sentimentality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Solomon Wreath is my husband, and you can't change my mind.

Having Valkyrie in the Temple was no rare occurrence. She was his student, after all, and on that note; she was doing remarkably well. Her powers were growing, and she was more in control of said powers than many Clerics he had encountered. He was under no illusion that this was all her own work; he knew that the skeleton detective was also tutoring her, and just thinking of it filled him with rage. Not the cold kind, the kind that comes and goes, but instead a warm and roaring kind of rage that threatened to sear his veins and melt his skin.

It never went away. It had eaten away at him for quite a while. But, sure as the Sun rising every morning and sinking behind the horizon every night, the rage was quelled whenever he was with her. Having her near was something quite else. He was in no way sentimental - didn’t believe that she ‘made him whole’ or ‘made him a better person’.

Solomon Wreath was more than aware of how astoundingly horrible he could be. Not only had he tried to attack and kill the man who had given them their Death Bringer - regretfully, without success - but he had allowed himself to _fall in love_.

Granted, it wasn’t his intention. He had in no way anticipated that having Valkyrie Cain alone and close for long stretches of time would result in… _this_. He should probably have anticipated it. Just a little bit. But that would have made him presumptuous, and if there was something Solomon didn’t like, it was getting his hopes up only to have them crushed under the black boots of reality.

He wasn’t the type to get his hopes up, let alone for someone that didn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings. Of course, he had never brought up this particular topic with her. And why should he? She was his student, and he was roughly four hundred years old. That was a big age gap.

“Solomon?”

“Yes?” He looked at her and did his best to pretend he hadn’t been lost in thought. She frowned, as she so often did whenever things didn’t go her way, and flicked her wrist. The shadows whipped back and into place effortlessly.

“You weren’t paying attention.”

“My apologies. Do continue.”

Valkyrie did just that. Her face contorted with concentration, and Solomon loathed how he almost thought of her as beautiful. That was sentimental, and he was anything but that.

At least he had thought so for the last couple of hundred years. But when Valkyrie entered the picture, his world seemed to turn upside down. Even more so when it turned out she had a knack for Necromancy, and doubly so when she didn’t seem repulsed by this.

One can understand the absolute _shock_ that overcame Solomon Wreath when Valkyrie Cain asked to be taught the discipline of Necromancy.

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Solomon sighed, feigning exasperation, and absently tapped his cane. It didn’t escape him how Valkyrie looked at him. Her eyes seemed drawn to the cane.

“Your face. It went all slack and stuff.”

“’And stuff?’ You certainly have a way with words, Valkyrie.”

“I know. Amazing what useless skills Skulduggery has taught me.”

His fingers tightened around the cane, and shadows curled around it, slithering up the shaft. Valkyrie definitely noticed, and she frowned again. This time not in concentration.

“Sorry. I know you don’t like it when I talk about him.”

 _‘But do you know_ why _, little girl?’_ a voice whispered in his head. He nodded when all he wanted to do was shake his head to get rid of the voice.

“You’re doing well, Valkyrie, I’m impressed. A lot of progress in a short amount of time.”

She nodded, and it didn’t pass him by how she played with the ring on her finger. Did she notice herself? Or was this another sign that he was, somehow, entranced by her? Could be she was just shy about the compliment, but Valkyrie Cain had never had a problem with praise before. Why start now?

 _‘Unless,_ ’ that little voice in his head said, _‘it’s because the attention is coming from_ you.’

But that was preposterous. Valkyrie couldn’t _possibly_ like him in that way. He had seen how she looked at Skulduggery Pleasant. The stars in her eyes, the admiration. It was repulsive, to be honest. But Solomon would be lying if he said he didn’t want Valkyrie to look at _him_ like that. Did that make him a hypocrite? Maybe so. In this particular case, he couldn’t give less of a rat’s ass.

“Well, my mentor is doing a good job,” she said and had the audacity to wink at him.

 _To wink_.

Had Solomon been a less steadfast and resolute man, he might have blushed. Seeing as he _was_ , however, a steadfast and resolute man, he merely looked at her, an eyebrow cocked in silent questioning.

“Your mentor is indeed doing a good job. He is, after all, one of the most well-trained Clerics in the Temple.”

“And pretty hot.”

There was half a second where Valkyrie grinned, and Solomon noticed this. Then the half-a-second passed, and Valkyrie looked immensely horrified. The grin disappeared. Her eyes widened. She grabbed her own arms and crossed them over her chest.

“I beg your pardon?” he said, eyebrow still cocked, but now higher on his face. Valkyrie blushed, and if that wasn’t a sight for sore eyes.

For a good few seconds, she didn’t say anything. Clearly debated what the best approach to her little slip-up would be. Then…

“You heard me!”

“You said I was pretty hot,” Solomon stated matter-of-factly and sat further back in his chair, looking up at her with a grin threatening to show on his face. She crossed her arms tighter and looked away, scowling. What an interesting turn of events.

When she remained quiet, Solomon took it upon himself to keep the conversation going.

“Would you care to elaborate on that?” He stood from his chair and leaned nonchalantly against his cane, not taking his eyes off Valkyrie.

“If you can’t figure it out yourself---”

“Oh, I have several ideas. Just want to hear it from your own mouth.”

Valkyrie turned on her heel and was clearly about to leave the room, but Solomon wouldn’t have any of that. He tapped his cane once and focused on his target, and the shadows stretched out before grabbing her and holding her back.

“Hey!”

She fought valiantly, bringing up her own shadows to fight his, and he was _delighted_ when he felt the difference. Hers were sort of soft, yet strong, and they put up a good fight. But Solomon had so many more years of experience, and he easily held her back while closing the distance between them.

“How hard can it be to say? It’s a few, simple words.”

“Then why don’t you say them first?” she spat, and Solomon finally allowed the grin to breach his face. He pushed her backwards while remaining a few meters in front of her, glee overtaking him.

There might be a chance that she fancied him, like he fancied her.

Once she was up against the back wall of the room - sparsely decorated with a desk, chair, and a bed - and Solomon had stopped in front of her, Valkyrie stopped struggling and instead glared at him.

“Let me _go_ ,” she commanded and once more tried to use her own magic to cancel out his. Once more futile.

“Not until you tell me what you’re up to. Trying to mess with me, is that it?”

Again, her eyes widened. He vaguely noticed how her fingers flexed by her sides.

“I wouldn’t dare mess with you, Solomon. You could crush my skull just by thinking it.”

“Then why say such words?”

She bit her lip and looked away.

“Look at me,” he ordered, voice loud and booming in the almost empty room, and she did so instantly. Was it because of fear, or was it something else? Solomon dared not think of what this ‘something else’ could be. Getting ideas was no good - it only led to misery.

“Why say such words if you don’t mean them?”

“Who _ever_ said I don’t?”

“So you like me?”

“Is that a problem?”

“ _Do you_?” His shadows slithered from her back and waist to her arms, pinning them against the wall.

“So what if I do? It’s not like anything could ever happen!”

 _Bingo_.

“Why is that?” he asked and stepped closer, way into her personal space. She swallowed heavily, and it did not pass Solomon by how her gaze flitted from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. It made his heart positively dance with excitement. Maybe he wasn’t as resolute or steadfast as he thought himself to be.

That should be investigated. But not now.

“Because you’re my teacher, not to mention literally hundreds of years older than me!”

“That was not a problem with Skulduggery,” Solomon said as calmly as he could, even though the rage and jealousy surged through him. He hated to bring up that man, especially now.

“With Skul…? Oh. _Oh_! You’re _jealous_.”

“Bravo, Sherlock,” he sighed and whipped the shadows back, letting Valkyrie go. She didn’t run away, didn’t leave the room, simply stared at him.

“What?” he asked annoyed and let a light frown grace his face. The shadows coiled around his feet, waiting for his next command.

“You’re worried I don’t like you. And the only reason you would be worried about that is if…”

This was taking a dangerous turn, one that he couldn’t allow to continue. He stretched out his hand to send a snake of shadows towards her, but they were too slow.

“… you like me.”

Only after she had said those words did the shadows wrap around her face, covering her mouth so she couldn’t say anymore. She might not be able to talk, but her wide eyes and the pure shock on her face talked its own clear language.

She mumbled something that he didn’t get, and he stepped away from her, sighing softly and turning his head. This had taken a turn he hadn’t foreseen, and one he didn’t like, either. She knew too much. What if she talked about this to the other Necromancers, or, God forbid, Skulduggery? It would be the best ammunition they could possibly get if they were to turn on him. And surely Skulduggery would never allow Valkyrie back in the Temple after knowing that one of the Clerics wanted her.

The thinking had taken too much focus from his mind, and the shadows faltered enough to let Valkyrie speak.

“Solomon, look at me.” Her voice was so soft. He did as he was told, and he saw the same admiration on her face that she had usually reserved for the skeleton detective. It was, mildly put, disturbing.

“Come over here,” she continued, and immediately, he felt like a cat that had been stroked against its fur.

“You do not command me,” he growled, yet his feet carried him towards her, only stopping when the snouts of his boots brushed against hers. He was so close to her she must be able to feel his breath on her face. She had to tilt her head slightly back to look at him. It filled him with a malicious sort of glee.

“What did you want to say, Valkyrie?”

She swallowed and opened her mouth, but only a feeble croak came out. Solomon fought the urge to smirk, instead went for a coy “Pardon?”. Valkyrie glared daggers at him and took a few deep breaths. As she did so, her face turned pink, and she turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

There was almost total silence in Solomon’s room. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing - Valkyrie’s fast and shallow, and Solomon’s put-on calm and collected. Behind the feigned placid face and the calm breathing, Solomon was practically dying to know what Valkyrie had to say.

It was very unlike him. Definitely something he should look into when he had the time. Maybe something could be done about it so he wouldn’t always be longing.

“I recommend that you say whatever it is that is on your mind right about now,” Solomon said, low and quiet, and stepped closer, his legs going on either side of hers. He leaned against the cold wall with a forearm and grinned at Valkyrie as she went even redder. Oh, this was most joyous and amusing!

“I like you. I like you, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear, is that clear enough to break through your incredibly thick skull? Does this mean that I would ever act on it? _No_ , because you’re my mentor, not to mention, like, a million years old! Does this make me sad? So what if it does, that’s just how life is sometimes! We fall for the ones we can’t get, the ones we _shouldn’t_ fall for, that’s just a fact of life!”

Suddenly not so amused anymore, Solomon’s grin faltered, and so did the shadows that were wrapped around Valkyrie’s face. She scoffed and glared up at him, her hands clenching into fists. No doubt was she preparing to punch him, and Solomon had not forgotten what a good punch she could throw.

So, he did something that, in hindsight, was probably the least productive thing he could have done - he went in to kiss her.

She didn’t pull back, but she also didn’t return the kiss. Maybe because it was clumsy and too eager. Maybe because it was so unexpected. Maybe she didn’t fancy him at all.

Solomon’s heart burned at that possibility. It _had_ to be one of the first two options, it just had to. After everything she had said, there was no way she _didn’t_ fancy him. She had admitted it, even without the idea of torture having been put into her head.

When he pulled back, he felt stupid. It was not a feeling he was used to, and certainly not one he _wanted_ to get used to.

He sneered and turned on his heel, on his way to open the door and usher her out, but he didn’t get far before cold softness wrapped around his arms. The shadows tugged at him, and he let a wry smile grace his features before he turned around to face her.

She was shaking, the poor thing. Visible to him, even in the less than dim lighting, and with one hand outstretched towards him.

“Come… come back,” she whispered and curled her fingers, making the shadows tug harder. He stared her down for a couple of seconds before sighing and walking towards her. Now the shadows didn’t rush him, and Valkyrie stopped flexing her fingers.

When he was in front of her, she leaned her head back to look up at him, and now Solomon could _really_ see the admiration and the spark behind her eyes. He wanted to call it pathetic, but he couldn’t deny the possibility that his eyes also… _sparked_ , when looking at Valkyrie.

The thought was repulsive. But he didn’t have much time to think about how his eyes might appear, for in the next second, Valkyrie had thrown herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and she stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his face with her lips.

The kiss was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome.

Solomon’s arms went around her slim body and pulled her flush against him, and Valkyrie let out a soft gasp, writhing lightly in the tight grip, but Solomon didn’t let her move.

She moaned lowly and pressed her lips firmer against his. It was practically a dream come true, and Solomon growled quietly and let go of Valkyrie to instead let his hands roam her body. Her hands came to his chest and bunched up in the fabric of his clothes.

Valkyrie panted, Solomon noticed with a streak of delight, and it was the easiest thing in the world to grab her with his shadows and throw her against the desk. She did yelp and curse, but by the time she had regained focus, Solomon was already over her again, crashing their lips together in another clumsy, eager kiss.

It had been decades since he had had a partner, and he was a bit out of practice. But the more they kissed, the more he remembered, and it became less clumsy and more elegant, more natural.

Her lips were soft, yet demanding in the way they slid against his, and when her tongue prodded at the cleft between his lips, Solomon’s knees almost buckled. He let her in, of course, and her tongue was so wet and firm and in control. It nearly made him lose the impressive amount of self-restraint he had.

Their tongues rubbed together, and it was sticky and messy, but Solomon couldn’t care less in the moment.

“Take off your clothes,” he said and was surprised by how low and gravelly his voice had become. Valkyrie shot him a smirk.

“What, you’re not gonna do it for me?” she asked, and though she liked to talk big, her voice was light and airy.

“Do it,” he practically growled, and Valkyrie’s eyes fell shut as a quiet whimper tumbled across her lips. He pulled back just enough to give her the space she needed to strip down, and then he was over her again, kissing her and touching her everywhere. His hands were a good deal bigger than hers, thus covering more ground, and delighted squeaks filled the air.

It may have been a long time since he had had anyone, but unlike kissing, the next step wasn’t a mystery to Solomon.

He let a hand fall on her inner thigh, nudging her legs apart so he could press in between them, and Valkyrie let out a most fantastic sound, somewhere between a choked-off gasp and a wanton moan. His hand traced small circles and shapeless patterns into her skin, and she was quivering beneath him, the poor girl.

“Solomon, please,” she croaked and looked up at him, her eyes big and pupils dilated so much that her eyes were almost entirely black.

“What?” he answered, voice gravelly and practically dripping with joy and glee, and continued stroking her inner thigh. Every once in a while, he would brush his fingertips almost up to where he knew she needed him, and when she had reveled in the pleasure for a second or two, he would withdraw.

It was all very much amusing.

A frustrated sound left her, and she squirmed on the desk. Solomon allowed himself to grin and leaned down to kiss her throat, something that proved highly rewarding. The embarrassed, yet very pleased whimper that left her went straight to Solomon’s cock, making it twitch.

He held back a groan and kept peppering kisses all over her throat while his hand stroked her inner thigh.

When she spoke again, it was a broken sob.

“Please, just touch me.”

Who was Solomon to deny Valkyrie this, the most primal urge?

“Very well,” he said, and he could _see_ her body arch, could _see_ the muscles clench and prepare.

His hand stroking her inner thigh crept up towards her cunt, and the closer it got, the more she squirmed, and the more her body spasmed. With his other hand, Solomon tapped his cane and focused on Valkyrie, and the shadows coiled around her wrists and ankles. Pinned her hands against the desk while keeping her legs spread.

Seeing her like this, so vulnerable and open to whatever he wanted to subject her to… It brought a shiver to Solomon’s heart and a throb to his dick. He had wanted this for so long, had yearned for her for years. Had thought that nothing would ever happen. And now… Now, here she was, naked and pinned down in front of him. All of her available to him, just like he wanted.

It was almost too much to handle, and he quenched the thoughts by focusing on her. His hand touched against her cunt, and Valkyrie let out a high-pitched whine and tried to squirm, but the shadows were infinitely much stronger. He let his fingers dance against her wet folds before spreading them, making Valkyrie shiver and arch her back and try to pull on the shadows. Of course, nothing happened.

Solomon pulled back to admire her. She looked gorgeous, and the _sounds_ she made… _gorgeous_.

“Are you ready for the real thing?” he asked her and tried to mask just how much this affected him. He didn’t know if he was successful or not.

“Solomon, I swear to every God available, if you don’t do it now, I will have Skulduggery---”

Solomon snarled quietly and pushed two fingers inside her, effectively cutting her off. The sharp gasp sent a shiver down his spine, but he ignored it and pushed his fingers as deep as he could before pulling them back. Before they slipped out, however, he plunged them back in again, and this continued until Valkyrie was practically sobbing.

“What was that about Skulduggery?” he sneered and let up the power of the thrusts to let her speak. Her voice was shaky and tight.

“I-I will have him kick your h-head in,” she gasped. Solomon barked out a laugh and loomed over her as he continued fingering her, relishing her pathetic whines and whimpers.

“I don’t think so, Valkyrie.” _‘If it was up to me, you’d never see him again,’_ he thought to himself, and he felt goosebumps erupt all over his body.

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on her belly. She didn’t complain. Her entire body trembled, and it was a glorious sight. With slightly shaking hands - only slightly, and anyone who said anything else would be turned to pulp - he undid his trousers and let them fall to the ground with a faint rustle.

His cock was almost completely hard, and he let out a quiet groan as it was freed. With one hand, he grabbed himself while he commanded the shadows to pile under Valkyrie’s hips to lift her slightly. She let out a soft yelp, and Solomon grinned.

Solomon was average in length and girth, and it wasn’t something he was very self-conscious about. Living in the Necromancer Temple, his dates were far between, and as such, it didn’t really bother him that much. He had heard of others, however, who lamented the size of their cocks, and he thought them pitiful. The size of one’s dick wasn’t a measurement of how good sex was going to be.

Solomon lined up with Valkyrie’s entrance and looked at her. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and it was a long time since she had stopped fighting his shadows. Now she just lay there, panting and breathing hard and looking up at him like he was her entire world.

It made his knees weak, and he _hated_ it.

With a low snarl, as if to snap himself out of it, he began pushing inside. He felt her tighten up before relaxing again, and oh heavens, how good she felt! Warm and wet and tight, and oh, there was no estimate of the people he was willing to kill if he could make this feeling last forever.

He told her this, and her response was a shaky laugh that quickly stretched into a moan when Solomon bottomed out within her. Her fingers clawed at the desk, knuckles turning white, and shadows sprang out from her fingertips, loose and with reckless abandon. They coiled around her hands and arms, some raising like snakes and some forming elegant patterns. Others again reached out for him, and he allowed them to touch him.

They were so different than his own - softer, almost _kinder_ , and they were warmer than the shadows he could conjure up.

Solomon pulled back and thrust forward, and Valkyrie gasped loudly, shadows gripping the edge of his desk to keep her somewhat grounded. The shadows twirling around his wrists tightened, and their warmth sent a shiver down his back, and he allowed himself to feel it. He wasn’t used to this kind of warmth, but oh, he would be a liar if he tried to claim it didn’t feel good.

“Solomon,” she panted and arched her back with another whine, “Solomon, hell, don’t stop, please.”

“Not even if my life depended on it,” he grunted back and set a steady pace - firm and fast, only allowing Valkyrie shallow gulps of air. Her body jerked across the desk, and Solomon was sure there was going to be marks after it. The thought was thrilling and made him thrust harder. He wanted Valkyrie to carry marks after they had been together. He wanted her to _want_ those marks, and he wanted her to _want_ them to be together again.

He wanted her to forget about that ridiculous skeleton detective and spend all her time with _him_. A tad unhealthy, probably, but it wasn’t like he could control it. Besides, he would never _actually_ ask that of her. She deserved to be around others. She _should_ be around others.

Valkyrie reached a hand down to touch herself, but she had barely had time to do so before Solomon batted her hand away with a fist of darkness. She whined pitifully, but the whine quickly shifted into a broken moan when the fist of darkness morphed into an open hand that played with her clit. Her back arched, and her legs tried to squeeze around him, but his shadows were so much stronger than her.

“Fight all you want, Valkyrie, you’re not getting free.” She gasped and slammed her head back against the desk, and her cunt convulsed around him, making him utter a soft curse. He caught his breath again and kept talking.

“You’re practically my captive,” he whispered and made his shadow hand rub her clit in small, rough circles. Valkyrie cried out, and her limbs spasmed in an attempt to move. “You can’t escape, and no one knows where you are. Skulduggery won’t find you, won’t even gain access to the Temple. Everyone knows who he is, and no one will let him in. You’re mine, and mine alone.”

All words that would reduce anyone else to tears and begging, but Valkyrie wasn’t one to cry and beg. Not normally, at least. But now, when Solomon looked at her, there were actual tears in her eyes, and he immediately stopped everything. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

“Valkyrie?” he said, hesitantly. What was he supposed to do?

“Solomon,” she whispered and glanced back at him, pupils still dilated to the point there was no colour in her eyes, “what happened to ‘won’t stop even if my life depended on it’?”

“You’re crying.”

“From pleasure. If you don’t get going again, I will make Skulduggery finish what you start---”

Anger and jealousy once more coursed through him, and Solomon snarled before pushing hard into Valkyrie, and she let out a squeak.

“If that flimsy excuse of a man as much as looks at you, I will pull his bones apart and feast on his death energy.” Valkyrie gasped and convulsed around him, making him hiss through gritted teeth. His cock throbbed lightly within her, and warmth started forming a tight knot in his lower abdomen.

“Tell me more,” she breathed shakily and arched her back, hands now slack on the desk. She had given up fighting, knew that it was futile. Solomon was taken aback by her request, but he would be damned if he wouldn’t indulge her.

“If he looks at you, if he _touches you_ , I will personally escort him to the gates of Hell. I will make sure that you belong to only me, and that you will carry the marks of our sessions.”

With each word, Valkyrie’s body grew more and more taut, and her cunt fluttered around him as he thrust in and out of her at a hard and fast pace. His shadow hand was still playing with her clit, and the _sounds_ she made, oh how delicious. Her body was still trembling from all the stimuli, and her shadows slowly retreated into the ring on her finger.

“Too tired to up keep up appearances, Valkyrie?” he teased with a weak grin on his face. As much fun as it was to tease Valkyrie, it was also having a great effect on him. The heat in his belly tightened, and his thrusts steadily lost their rhythm. He couldn’t deny that he was close to his climax. But that was okay, he had already lasted longer than he thought he would, given how long time it had been since his last time with someone else than his right hand.

“If you don’t want me to come inside you, let me know now,” he all but growled, and Valkyrie answered by squeezing him tightly, making the fire rush down to his cock and spurt out within her. He groaned loudly and surged forward to catch her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped and whimpered, kissing him back so fiercely one could think it was a matter of life and death.

Solomon kept thrusting through his climax until he was completely spent. Only once did his focus falter, and the result was that his shadows stopped fondling Valkyrie’s clit for a second or two. Something he quickly picked up again, making her head bump back against the desk and her cunt clamp down tightly around him.

He panted heavily against her lips and lifted a hand to grab the back of her head, kissing her as firmly as his lungs allowed him.

“C-Close,” Valkyrie whimpered against him, and Solomon nodded lightly.

“I want to mark you properly,” he whispered and touched his cane, making the shadows whip back and into it, to instead touch her personally. She let out a high-pitched whimper. “I want to make you mine, and only mine. I want to make it clear to everyone, _especially Skulduggery_ , that you’re taken, _by me_.”

That did her in - her body formed the most beautiful arch, and her legs fought valiantly against the shadows keeping them spread. She moaned loudly, the sound stretching into an almost pained whine when he didn’t stop rubbing her clit.

“I’ll be so good to you,” he continued and licked her lips, “I will level cities for you. I will take down anyone in your path. I will make sure everyone sees your potential. I will make them _worship_ you.”

She spasmed and jerked, panting heavily. When he finally stopped touching her, she sagged against the desk with a deep, heavy sigh.

Solomon withdrew his hand and once more wiped it on her belly. Once more, she didn’t complain. He called back the other shadows and let her legs hang limply over the edge.

“Jesus Christ,” she whispered and put a trembling hand to her sweaty forehead, ran it through her sticky hair.

“I’m afraid he’s got nothing to do with this,” Solomon dead-panned and picked up his trousers, tucking himself back into them. Valkyrie let out a weak snort and looked at him. Solomon looked back at her, and a smile found its way onto his face. She returned it, and this made his already galloping heart speed up.

God, he was in deep. This would not be good for anyone to find out about.

He stepped back a bit and reached a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. She took it and let him haul her up and standing. He didn’t let go.

“You… probably need a shower, I can imagine.” She nodded with a faint grimace.

“That would be grand.”

“Put on your robes, and I’ll show you where to go.”

To Solomon’s great relief, they passed no other Necromancers on their mission. Once Valkyrie was clean again, she stepped out of the shower, and they walked back to his room. This time, another Necromancer walked past them and sent them a curious glance. Solomon snarled at them and sent the fellow death magic practitioner scurrying away. Valkyrie snickered.

His heart was slowly settling down, and when they reached his room, he walked in and closed the door behind her.

“We need to talk,” he blurted out before he had a chance to stop himself. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

“What is there to talk about? I confessed that I like you, and we had a steamy roll in the hay.”

“I’m aware of this---”

“Then there really isn’t that much to talk about, is there?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. Of all the women in the world he could have fallen for, he had to fall for the most stubborn and thick-headed one.

“What does it mean? Are we… going out? Was it a one-time-thing?” The possibility of that hurt him deeply, and it must have registered on his face, because Valkyrie’s features softened, and she walked over to take his hands. He suddenly felt like a teenager all over again. It was ghastly.

“I… I would not mind going out with you,” she mumbled and looked away. Solomon’s heart stiffened for a second, skipped a beat. “I mean, I think I could grow to love you.” Another skipped beat.

He squeezed her hands and leaned down to kiss her gently. She made a soft, pleased sound and kissed him back. They would figure it out. Of course they would; they had hundreds of years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
